The 'fake' cancer!
by rjfanfiction
Summary: House lied about having cancer, to get high!, but what if it wasn't a lie?


House lied about having cancer to get high…or did he? Gregory House M.D. was sitting at his desk, he'd told the others he really didn't have cancer three days ago, now he was stuck looking at very real test results. This time it was for real, House had cancer. House pulled out his pager and paged the rest of his crew, plus Wilson and Cuddy.

"What's going on House?" asked Chase he was in a very bad mood, first House lied about having cancer, and now he was stuck doing clinic duty for another week.

"Wilson," House said in a restricted voice, "I want you to run the tests, I have another set of results, but you might not believe it if I told you" he said. The group of people surrounding him gaped, first House lies about having cancer then he thinks he does have it.

**1 week later**

"House," said a voice from the doorway, it was Wilson carrying a folder; which presumably held the test results.

"Wilson," House said taking a deep breath preparing himself for the worst possible.

"I'm so sorry Greg," Wilson said softly, House nodded his head and rested his head lightly in his hands, Wilson was unsure of what to do, he'd never seen House so emotional before.

"We're going to have a staff party," said Wilson to the assembled group in the staff lounge.

"Why?" asked Chase, Wilson hadn't told them the news yet.

"House needs some cheering," he said throwing down a folder on the table. Chase took a deep breath as if not to cry, House was the closest thing he had to a father, his own father was most defiantly out of the picture. Foreman and Cameron stared blankly; Cuddy bowed her head silently, if only she had been friendlier to House.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

"I just don't get it," Chase spat angrily, "why House?" he asked.

"Why not?" asked Foreman, "he faked it, you know the saying what comes around goes around," he said.

"Not funny Foreman," said Chase, "I'm going to see House whether he likes it or not."

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

"Go away Chase," was the response he got from House as he entered the office.

"No," Chase said, "Not until you tell me everything," he said.

"Then you're going to be here a long time," House said bitterly, "I have fucking cancer are you happy?" asked House.

"No, I'm not happy in fact I'm quite the opposite," Chase said, House looked up there were small streaks, which surprised Chase, House had been crying?! "Are you alright?" asked Chase; his heart was pounding nothing made House cry.

"No I'm not bloody well alright," House said angrily not even noticing he'd said 'bloody' one of Chase's favorites. "I have Cancer and a little birdie won't leave," he said.

"I'm not leaving House," Chase said, "You're to important."

"Why?" asked House, "am I important, especially to you?" he asked.

"You want to know why?" asked Chase, "you are the only authority figure I've had since my mum died, and she didn't even count because she was always drunk or stoned," Chase said his voice dangerously low, and quite scary.

"Well I guess I don't count either since I'm always high," House countered, he'd just revealed how often he popped his precious pills. Chase looked shocked.

"Do me one favor House, stop taking the pills, you know they don't help," Chase pleaded. House shook his head negative. "Fine, I hope I don't ever see your stupid face again," Chase snapped, leaving the room briskly. House watched his favorite employee leave, he hadn't meant to set Chase off, but he couldn't just stop. Chase decided once and for all he'd take matters into his own hands.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

"Wilson," said a voice near his door, it was Chase.

"Dr. Chase, how may I serve you today?" he asked politely.

"I need your help," he said, "The next time you give House his pills give him these," Chase said, "they are made of sugar, and will cause no harm like the Vicoden, the most they'll do is make him hyper," said Chase. Wilson looked at Chase as if he were brilliant.

"Alright, he'll probably stop bye after work today how many bottles have you got, I'll replace them for the Vicoden," said Wilson.

"Thirty-three bottles," said Chase handing over a handful of them.

"Get them to me at lunch," said Wilson, Chase nodded and left.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

"You know what was strange?" House asked.

"What?" Wilson asked clearly frustrated.

"Chase, he tried to get me to quite taking them," said House acting shocked.

"Amazing," Wilson said shortly.

"Wilson can you write me a prescription?" House asked as the two were in the pill room.

"Nope," he said simply, "here I'll give you three bottles," he said hoping House would take them.

"That's it you're just going to give them to me?" asked House, "just like that," Wilson nodded and watched House leave.

"Chase are you there?" asked Wilson to the cabinet by his feet.

"Yes," came the muffled reply, Wilson opened the door and helped the younger doctor out, "thanks Wilson," said Chase.

"Your welcome kid," Wilson said.

"I am not a…" Wilson talking cut off Chase.

"Sorry couldn't resist," Wilson said with a laugh, "you know I think you're House's favorite," Wilson concluded

"How did you deduce that?" asked Chase.

"He always talks about you, maybe you even look up to him," said Wilson.

"Geez I had to ask a doctor didn't I?" Chase said sarcastically.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

_DoctorGirl is signing on_ Chase jumped when his computer chimed.

AussieGuy is signing on 

**DoctorGirl: **Chase is that you?

**AussieGuy:** Yup whatcha up to Ali

**DoctorGirl:** You know I hate it when you call me that

**AussieGuy: **You didn't mind so much…say last night

**DoctorGirl:** Robert James Chase knock it off

**AussieGuy:** How do you even know my middle name?

**DoctorGirl:** House told me

**AussieGuy:** When was this?

**DoctorGirl:** Three weeks ago

**AussieGuy:** On the subject of House…

An hour later

DoctorGirl has signed off 

_AussieGuy has signed off_

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

"Hey beautiful," said the voice behind her.

"Hey Chase," she said turning around.

"Can we skip last names and go straight to firsts?" he asked her.

"Of course Robert," she said.

"Okay if you want to play that way, of course Allison," he said, Cameron smiled blushing lightly, Chase led her to the table, he was dressed in his best suit, and she was dressed in her best dress. "So first it's _'just'_ sex, no strings attached right?" asked Chase, "but what now?" he asked.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to find out, at _my_ house," Cameron said, the two walked back to Cameron's house, which was half a mile from the restaurant. Halfway through their walk they had somehow ended up holding hands.

"Cameron? Chase?" asked a voice running toward them, it was House presumably on his evening jog. When he reached them he looked between the two grinning, he'd caught them kissing at work, but now holding hands, "dating are we?' he asked with a smirk.

"Er…" Chase and Cameron let go of each other's hands quickly, both blushing. "How's your leg?" asked Chase attempting to change the subject.

"Now that you mention it," House said taking out his bottle, Chase smiled softly as House popped three pills, they were the ones Wilson and Chase had switched.

"So they work well for you?" asked Cameron, House grinned at them and nodded.

"Keeping up with your exercise I see," commented Chase.

"If I'm going to live I need to be fit," was House's response before setting off at a grueling jog and swept past them, Chase shook his head.

"I'm not to sure about that one," Chase said as they watched House jog off.

"Why is he in such a good mood?" asked Cameron after he disappeared from sight.

"He's hyper," said Chase simply.

"Hyper as in I've had to much chocolate on Halloween hyper?" she asked.

"Yup, Wilson and I switched around his pills so he's taking sugar instead of Vike," Chase said, the two continued on their walk hand in hand once more. Upon entering the house, Chase threw his suit jacket on the couch and snuck up behind Cameron, he hugged her tightly from behind, in his arms she turned around and kissed him. The phone rang, Chase groaned.

"Ignore it," said Cameron kissing him again.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

Chase sat up in his bed groggily and looked around, _oh shit_, it was half past nine, and he wasn't at his house, he was in another person's bed, suddenly the nights events rushed back to him quickly. The two were due in at work in twenty minutes and he was wearing the same clothes as when he met her last night. Chase found a pen and paper and scribbled a note.

Allison 

_I had to go home and get some different clothes, see you at work_

R. Chase 

Chase found a piece of tape and taped the paper to the door going out of the home, he ran the block and a half to his house and went in, his answering machine was blinking red. He pressed the voice mail button and found his toothbrush as he was scrubbing at his teeth he listened. "Chase it's me House, wondering why you aren't home seeing you have to be to work in half and hour, let me guess Cameron's house again?" asked the answering machine, Chase laughed and spit out his toothpaste, damn House had some good dirt.

"Female, sixteen…" Chase zoned out House's speech, he wrote the symptoms on his board anyway, Chase looked across the table to where Cameron was sitting, listening attentively to House. House becoming very frustrated with Chase for not paying attention capped his marker and threw it at the young doctor, it hit him squarely in the chest.

"Hey," Chase groaned it was going to leave a bruise House threw hard.

"Pay attention, did you sleep at all last night?" asked House grinning, he called both Chase's and Cameron's house there was no answer at either.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

"So when do I start?" asked House, Wilson was standing next to the examining table looking up House's nose with a magnifying light.

"Start what?" asked Wilson who wasn't paying attention.

"Treatment," House stated, "you know chemo, radiation, something at least," he said.

"We'll start radiation now, and if it's not helping in a month we'll switch to chemo," said Wilson.

"How often will we do radiation?" asked House.

"Three a week," Wilson answered.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

After a solid month of radiation treatment and no improvement on House's part (yet it didn't any worse), Wilson decided to switch House to chemo. The minutes melted into hours the hours into days and the a days into weeks, Gregory House began to show some improvement from the chemo-therapy, the downside was he had lost all of his hair, House wore a hat everyday and his patients looked at him funny, but in all House was in good spirits.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

"Chase," said a voice it had been nearly three months since House's diagnosis, Cameron and Chase were still on the _just sex_ theme, but apparently _just sex_ wasn't working.

"Yes Dr. Cameron," said Chase turning around to greet his friend who happened to be a girl, a very cute girl.

"We need to talk," she said nervously.

"Okay let's talk then," he said moving to the conference room.

"In a more private place," she said softly, Chase followed her to a closet, it was the same closet House caught them kissing in last week.

"What's wrong Allison?" asked Chase softly.

"Robert…" she said softly, "I'm pregnant," Chase could only stare mouth wide, now what, Cameron pregnant, with Chase's child, what would the team think, what would Cuddy say after all she had been trying for kids for a long time. Chase nodded, then smiled.

"So do we get to start dating now?" asked Chase with a slight smirk, Cameron slapped him playfully on the arm and kissed him.

"Geez is this the make out closet?" asked a voice, "oh I was just looking for some clean syringes," it was House, who left smiling happily.


End file.
